Lena "Lenny" Fernandez
Lena "Lenny" Marie Fernandez is the oldest daughter of Alicia and Pablo Fernandez. She has two younger siblings Rosalie and Paolo. Life History Lenny Fernandez was born on 16th September 2021, to Alicia and Pablo Fernandez in Leeds, England. When Lena was 10 they moved to London and moved to Birmingham when she was 11, where they lived until she was 12. When she was 12 Lena's dad was offered a promotion to his company's Chicago branch and they moved to Chicago. Her dad got transferred 3 more times, to New York when Lena was 13, Connecticut when she was 14 and California when she was 15. They moved to Ohio in the spring of last year because her dad was transferred to his company's Columbus branch. Lena has never really fitted in anywhere since she was 10 because she's had to move around so much for her dad's job and that's why she's so shy because she's not good at adapting to new places. Lena and her mum are the only ones who have retained their yorkshire accents, her dad has a spanish accent and her siblings have developed American accents. Personality Lena is quiet and shy and no one except her close friends really notice her which she kind of likes because she gets embarrassed easily when people notice her. She's clever and sporty but not particularly confident or outgoing-in fact she's an introvert. She's extremely secretive and sensitive about her home life and only her close friends know what's going on in her life. Although shy, she has a very short temper and will lash out at anyone who insults her, her family or her friends. She is very loyal to her friends. She is stubborn and quietly determined. She does whatever she wants no matter what other people think. She has a really good sense of humour that only her friends and people close to her see. She's very modest about her abilities & gets easily embarrassed when she's praised. She's very sweet and kind towards people. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Lena has olive skin and dark brown wavy hair that reaches just past shoulder length. She's very tall (5'11) and is always tripping up over her own feet which are huge (so she's not a great dancer). She has very long legs and a muscular and athletic figure. She has smokey grey eyes and long eyelashes. She has a small nose and ears but very full lips. She has a daisy tattoo on her right shoulder. She weighs about 160 lbs. She wears her hair loose and over her face because she's very shy and she gets embarrassed when people tell her she's pretty. She could wear clothes that show off her figure more but she doesn't because she's embarrassed. She wears grey trackies, a black hoodie, black trainers and a blue baseball cap. 'Relationship with family' Alicia Fernandez-38-Lenny and her mum are close but they don't see each other very much because her mum works very long hours. Alicia has a yorkshire accent like Lena. She has curly blonde hair, tanned skin and Lena's grey eyes. She is a forensic psychologist. Pablo Fernandez-37-Lenny loves her dad but she resents him for moving their family around so much and like her mum, she doesn't see him much as he works long hours. He is spanish, has olive skin, black curly hair and green eyes. He is a translator for a big American company. He has a spanish accent. Rosalie Fernandez-13-Lena's younger sister. Lena and Rosalie are very close as they spend most of their time not in school together because their parents work so much. Rosalie looks like their mum with wavy blonde hair and tanned skin but she has a lot of freckles and green eyes. Paolo Fernandez-10-Lena's younger brother. Paolo is close to both of his sisters and they often play football togehter in the back garden while waiting for their parents to come home. Paolo looks the most like their dad out of the three siblings with his curly black hair, olive skin, green eyes and elfish grin. Paolo is a big prankster and Lena often teaches him new ones to try on their parents. 'Clubs/Teams' Football, Softball, Swimming, Baseball, Gymnastics, Glee 'Goals/Dreams' She wants to be a gymnast and represent the UK in the olympics. 'Relationships' Mona Lopez-Pierce-Crush/Friend